


Hope and Rage

by karasbarry



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tears, oh my god i suck at tagging, probably more people, those are the main ones though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasbarry/pseuds/karasbarry
Summary: Kara and Barry have done nothing but think about each other since Barry left her earth almost a year ago. When Kara finally does finds the Earth he's on, what will be the consequence to inter-dimensional travel?





	Hope and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> okay before you read this,,, i know it's short and i know it's suckish, but i have never written fanfiction before in my life, i promise it will get better and hopefully longer.
> 
> also it might be slightly ooc, oops.

Kara's P.O.V

The last time I saw Barry Allen was 364 days, 11 hours, and 12 minutes ago...not that I was counting, of course. 

There was just something about Barry that I didn't want to let go off, something about him that captivated me. So as long as I kept the memory of when he came to my Earth fresh in my mind, then I wouldn't have to let it go, let him go.

I haven't told anyone that I missed him, because what would they tell me? Kara, you have to move on! Kara, he's not coming back! Kara you won't every see him again!

Kara, he's probably forgotten about you. That's what I told myself. I couldn't afford to pine over a guy who lived dimensions away, had only come here by accident, and by no means had he mentioned feeling anything special for me.

I sighed, thinking these depressing thoughts was getting me nowhere. I couldn't stand another moment of this. 

I knew it was risky, but if I was going to get over my feelings for Barry, I needed to convince myself that the two of us weren't meant to be. And I needed to do it in person.

I stood up, breathing in the familiar smell of my apartment, my home, before I took my clothes off until I stood in just my suit. I would go there and be back before morning, before anyone realized I was gone.

I opened the window and jumped, the cold air rushing around me, blowing my hair everywhere. My body reacted before I could think about it, as flying was second nature to me now. I looked down and around, taking in the familiar sights and sounds that were National City.

I'll be back, I thought.

Barry's P.O.V

I heard a snap, and then a whistle, and then finally an exasperated sigh before I felt a light smack on the back of my head. I looked up in annoyance to see Cisco standing there, a sucker in his hand and a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Dude, stop spacing out! How can anyone have an intelligible conversation with you when you don't pay attention!" He said, more of a statement then a question. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, Cisco. Continue." I said, reprimanding myself for not paying attention, but truth is, I haven't been myself since I came home.

Because how could I be myself, when there was a blonde beauty on an Earth with a guy I told her to go after?

"Barry, something is bothering you, and it has been for a long time. Do you want to talk about it?" Caitlin asked as she stepped up behind Cisco, her iPad in her had.

"No, thank you. It doesn't matter anyway." I mumbled. They shot each other confused looks, with a hint of realization.

"I know that look. Girl troubles, am I right or am I right?" Cisco said. I laughed as Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." I replied, looking down at my hands. Truth was, I couldn't tell them about Kara but there was no way I was getting out of this without telling them something.

"Maybe you could elaborate?" Caitlin asked with raised eyebrows. I shook my head and jumped up quickly, startling them both. 

"Nothing to elaborate on, let's just say... I've gone from pining after Iris to pining after someone else." I said, thinking over what I'd just said. Yes, that would have to enough for them.

"Really? Who are you pining over now?" Cisco said, his head cocked to the side in confusion. I shook my head. 

"I can't say anymor-" A bang! shook the room, followed by a loud pop! 

"What the hell?!" All three of us shouted simultaneously. 

"It sounded like a breach-" Cisco was cut off as there was a whoosh of air in he cortex, followed by a blue of red and blue, landing lightly on her feet in the doorway.

"Barry Allen." She spoke up, looking me directly in the eye. My heartbeat sped up, looking into her blue jewels. A smile found its way across my face.

"Kara Danvers." I answered back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on instagram @danversallen and twitter @karaspeedster. ♡


End file.
